Electrographic printing plates are substrates on which an image is embossed. Multiple copies of the embossed image can be prepared by the application of ink or pigment to the printing plate and the transfer of that ink or pigment to paper or another receiver.
Electrographic printing plates can be prepared by electrostatography. For example, a latent electrostatic image can be formed on a photoconductor by, for example, optical or other means. The latent electrostatic image can then be developed with a toner and the developed image can be transferred to a substrate and fixed to form the electrographic printing plate.
Toners used for this purpose must be specially formulated to withstand the abuse that they receive during the production of multiple copies made from the printing plate. It has been found to be difficult to formulate a toner that will not abrade during the production of those copies and that is sufficiently adherent to the substrate so that it will not peel off the substrate during use.